


You Should Write A Song

by Tisha2302



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Healing, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Song fic, i hope this is formatted right, its just steven being a good friend for spinel, oh lord what do i add here??, thats it, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha2302/pseuds/Tisha2302
Summary: “You should write something.”Spinel was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Steven’s voice. Giving the half human a sideways glance with a look of confusion painting her face.“You should write a song.” Steven’s voice came off as hopeful, but all Spinel could hear was her.“Oh, would you sing for me?”“Anything for you My Diamond!”





	You Should Write A Song

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feeling for Spinel, plz, let her be happy.  
Anyway, this is my first fic in like 4 years so plz be nice, creative writing was never my strong suit (just ask my high school english teachers, lol) constructive criticism is always welcome tho!  
I wrote this at 3am and it took an embarrassing long time to finish so you've been warned it's probably riddled with grammar mistakes.  
Let me know if you wanna see more! I might try and write something more dialogue heavy next time.

Spinel sat slouching on Steven’s couch, her gaze resting on nothing in particular as she half listens to Steven pluck a sweet melody on his guitar. Building her relationship with Steven has been… difficult. It hasn’t been easy forgiving herself for all she has done to the earth, she still hasn’t but it’s gotten easier. It least she could now look at Steven without feeling panic and anxiety snake its way into her chest and grip her gem with enough force to shatter it. Now the feeling of cold dread had faded to a constant ache, a continues reminder of her mistakes but a bearable one nonetheless.

Steven looks up at the pink gem that sat across from him. She had come to Earth a few weeks ago looking for a place to stay. While she loved living with the Diamonds, she said they had been a little too pushy and needed a break from all the coddling. Looking at her face now, she seems so despondent and it just broke Steven’s heart seeing her hurting like this. The road to recovery was going to be a long one but he likes to think she was already improving and he held onto the hope like a lifeline. Glancing back down at his guitar a familiar idea came to mind.

“You should write something.”

Spinel was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Steven’s voice. Giving the half human a sideways glance with a look of confusion painting her face.

“You should write a song.” Steven’s voice came off as hopeful, but all Spinel could hear was _her_.

_“Oh, would you sing for me?” _

_“Anything for you My Diamond!”_

Hot, white anger pieces Spinel’s chest that threatens to spill out her throat in the form of harsh words directed towards her friend. Instead she sharply turns away and screws her eyes shut, furiously shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

Worried he has said something wrong, Steven quickly retracts his proposal, throwing his hands up in a universal ‘calm down’ gesture. “It’s okay! Just a suggestion, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Steven’s voice was so soft and understanding which proved to only make Spinel feel worse. _He shouldn’t hav’ta baby me! Get over ya self! _Spinel gave her head one last shake before letting a tired sigh escape her lips.

The half gem hybrid dejectedly looks at his newest friend, sighing himself as he gives her a gentle smile. It always feels like he’s walking on eggshells around Spinel. While he understands her reactions and absolutely does NOT blame her for them, he can’t help feeling a little discouraged at every failed attempt at cheering her up.

Spinel finally looks back at Steven and he’s looking at her with kindness in his eyes and she _can’t stand it._ He has every right to hate her yet here he is, patiently smiling at her with a look of pure compassion on his face.

Wordlessly, Steven once again picks up his guitar and start playing. Random notes and cords at first that soon evolve into a tender melancholy of sound, humming a random tune to match. Spinel sinks back into her thoughts with a fresh batch of self-loathing to accompany her. It seems like no matter what she does, she just dampens the mood. Isn’t she meant to make people laugh? Make them happy? It seems like she can’t even do that anymore.

_“You can’t change how I feel!”_

_“That right! Only you can.”_

Change. Wasn’t that what Steven had said? If she wanted things to be different, she would have to do it herself? That seems like a lot of work if Spinel was being honest with herself. But she was so tired of feeling this way so maybe she should give it a go? It’s not like she could feel any worse, wait no, she could absolutely feel worse. But that doesn’t mean she should at least try. Right?

Steeling herself, Spinel softly hummed a new melody to coincide with Steven’s existing one. Looking up in surprise, Steven smiles in earnest and starts humming with more vigour. The pair continue their wordless duet as the thrum of sound unfolds into a seamless stream of sonance. Without even thinking, Spinel’s hums advance towards a low, calming expression of words as she begins to sing.

“Let’s go to the garden, you’ll find something waiting.”

Steven’s smile only grows, slowing his humming to better harmonise with the lyrics.

“Right there where you left it, lying upside down.”

Spinel clutches her heart shaped gem, as if to protect it, a pained expression briefly surfaces as she continues.

“When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded.”

Dropping her hands to her lap, Spinel clenches her fists, as if she is physically pained by the words she so solemnly sings.

“The underside is lighter, when you turn it around.”

Spinel finally turns to face Steven. She’s smiling in that teary, fake kind of way and Steven can’t help but tear up as well.

“Everything stays, right where you left it.”

Spinel’s voice cracks as tears flow freely down her face, warping the black markings on her cheeks as if they were solid prison bars hidden by a cascading waterfall. Steven resists reaching for a hug, he knows its not wanted, not yet.

“Everything stays, but it still changes.”

Shaking, Spinel inhales deeply, composing herself as tears continue to fall steadily.

“Ever so slightly, daily and nightly.”

Spinel’s voice starts to mellow out, sounding heavy from raw emotion.

“In little ways, when everything stays...”

With a soft huff, Spinel fiercely scrubbed the tears from her eyes with her arm, pointedly not looking at Steven as he beams at her, his own tears adorning his face.

No words were said between the two, there was no need. Both parties content with the silence. However, Spinel doesn’t object as Steven places his guitar down and moves closer, wrapping his arms around Spinel’s small frame and tightly embracing her.


End file.
